Mao's Revenges
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: What if Mao lived? And now, he tries to claim 'his' C.C. back by any means necessary. Lelouch started to feel love towards his witch. Mao stops at nothing. Lelouch VS Mao LelouchXC.C. FLUFF!


A/N: This is my first Code Geass Fanfic…^^ please read and review… Please go easy on me…T^T

It was any ordinary day when a certain green-haired witch hog Lelouch's once-own-bed in his once-fresh-fragrant room which now evaporated with the smell of pizza. The black castaway prince, sitting on his desk, fingers pressing on keys when suddenly, a loud ring was heard on his phone. The warlock picked it up and put his eyes on the screen. The number calling him was not registered on his mobile phone.

"Hello, Lelouch speaking." He said in his deep voice.

"Lulu," the voice spoke. It was not Shirley. The voice was dark, deep but with a hind of childishness. "Will you put my C.C. on?"

"What do you mean 'your'?!" he asked with rage. "And who is this anyway?!"

"I believe we have met before," The voice replied.

_Maybe, he's a student here in Ashford Academy. No! Who would call me Lulu besides Shirley? _ He thought.

"It can't be! You're Mao! But, you're supposed to be dead! C.C. definitely shot you!" he figured.

"Hai, hai. You're correct! It's me! You'd rather not know how I lived. Now, I don't want to ask you again to put my C.C. on the phone, now."

"Alright, alright. Just wait a second." He handed the phone to the gray witch eating pizza.

"Yes?" The pizza lover spoke.

"C.C.! I shall return to you! My dear princes!" Mao said.

"It can't be! That's impossible! Mao?! You're ALIVE?!" exclaimed the witch.

"Of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't be I? I just can't give up on you that easily now, can't I?"

"Still insistent aren't you as always huh?"

"I'm doing this because I love you! And you love me!"

"I never loved you! I was just using you!" she shouted.

The black prince was starting to get annoyed with Mao. So he quickly snatched the mobile phone from the gray pizza witch's hand and hung it up.

"Why'd you do that?" C.C. asked.

"That guy's getting on my nerves. Just ignore him. I can't let you get too close to him. You know too much of me." Lelouch replied.

"Of course, and besides, you haven't even fulfilled my wish yet. Such a pushy boy." She giggled.

"Shut your mouth witch," he joked. "So, wanna go to pizza hut?"

"The hell yeah of course!" she exclaimed as her torso came up from where she laid on the bed. "But wait, this doesn't involve the Black Knights right?"

"Now, why would I involve them when there's no commotion? I just think that you need a little more fresh air, that's all." He grinned.

The witch and the warlock got dressed and were ready to go to the mall district. As they walked around, Lelouch showed C.C. whole kinds of stuff. They weren't aware that someone was watching them. A white haired guy with shades wearing old school head phones. And on the other end, was the innocent Shirley who happened to be shopping unwittingly caught sight of the man he loved with someone else.

"What?! Lulu you…" she whispered to herself. "I was a fool to love someone who had somebody else in his heart. I'm such a fool!" she sobbed as she stormed away with a broken heart.

"So, let's head to Pizza Hut shall we?" Lelouch said.

"Took you quite a while, I'm starving!" C.C. giggled.

The couple strolled their way to Pizza hut and when they were at the entrance, a lady greeted them.

"Good afternoon sir, ma'am. Table for two?" The lady said.

"Yeah, at the balcony please." Said the pizza loving witch.

"Why'd you pick such a spot? We'll be then isolated from the other customers." He inquired.

"It's none of your business." He gray witch replied.

"Just forget that I asked." The prince answered.

"Gladly forgotten." The pizza woman grinned.

The black prince didn't have a choice so he yielded to the witch's heart's content. They were seated at the balcony by the sea. The fresh wind cried and danced along her beautiful green hair. There, scenery of two young lovers sitting by a table with a rose in a vase as centerpiece and two formally folded cloth.

"Greetings, Sir, ma'am. Here's our menu." The waiter said.

"There will be no need for that I'd like one pepperoni, Hawaiian and three cheese pizza please." The green haired lady claimed.

"And I'd like one plate of lasagna and one big chocolate smoothie and make it with two straws please." The prince grinned suspiciously.

"Okay sir, ma'am. Coming right up in five minutes." The waiter said as he left,

"So, why'd you order one big chocolate smoothie?" the gray witch asked.

"Well, uh… my credit card bills are big so I have to…uh…be thrifty. Yeah! Thrifty!" he said with a lie written all over his face.

The pizza lover didn't mind. She knows how badly this prince lies when it comes to her. After five minutes, the order finally arrived. C.C. quickly finished the two pizzas and was off to finish the last one when she held a slice of the pizza in front of Lelouch's mouth.

"Huh? What is it?" said the perplexed warlock.

"Eat it." Replied the witch.

"I can eat by myself." He coldly replied.

"Don't be pushy and just eat it." Said the witch as the yielded warlock ate the pizza from the hand of the witch.

The black castaway prince then held a fork with lasagna sticking at the end in front of the pizza loving witch's mouth.

"So, you wanna play this game huh?" she giggled as she took a bite off the lasagna.

The prince only let out a charming grin and didn't answer.

They finished eating and started to drink the one big glass of chocolate smoothie. Their mouths both reached for the straws at the same time so both jerked back. Their faces flushed red as golden eyes meet with purple ones.

"You go first." The witch shyly said.

"Uh, no…ladies first." The timid warlock said.

"Uhm… okay…" she harmonized bashfully as she took a sip of the chocolate smoothie,

While the witch was sipping the chocolate smoothie, the warlock then followed. They both have their mouths intact with their respective straws. Their faces were just a few inches away that made them blush red. As the level of the smoothie goes down, it reveals that there was only one straw. It was divided into two mouth pieces by the middle forming a heart.

The couple felt a warm feeling in their cheeks when a waiter handed the bill to Lelouch and Lelouch quickly handed his credit card. When the credit card was returned, they headed to the exit. A lady handed them key chains that was shaped as a half heart each. The half heart's design was pizza. With all the crust and the toppings. And when it was connected, it forms a whole heart and glows.

"So, where do we go next?" asked the pizza lover,

"Hmm… wanna go to Clovis land?" Lelouch invited.

"Okay, fine by me." C.C. replied.

They were both strolling when they passed and alley and the beloved witch was snatched.

"C.C.!" exclaimed Lelouch as he tries to save C.C.

"Let go of me you bastard!" she cries as she tries to kick her captor.

"Let go of her!" The black prince ordered as his eye glowed with the power of the geass. But unfortunately, the captor was not looking at him.

The captor knocked C.C.'s head by a wall which made her unconscious and that caused rage to run through the bloodstream of the warlock. The captor ran as fast as he could carrying the out cold witch in his shoulder. This turned out to be a chase of stamina for Lelouch as they reached Babel Tower's roof top. The warlock was so exhausted that he was out of breath. There, he perceived a sight of his witch tied up by a lunatic Mao holding a chainsaw.

"O-me-de-tou! Your culprit guess was correct! Said Mao as he claps his hands.

"Mao, you bastard…" the warlock growled.

"IT was pretty rude of you to hang up the phone like that considering that C.C. is mine."

"What do you want from us?!" demanded the warlock.

"Simply, you know what I want," the lunatic cackled. "I want my C.C. back!"

"And if I don't want to?" he threatened.

"Then, I'll just make C.C. compact for us to share!" Mao hysterically snickered as he turned the chainsaw on.

"Don't do it! You're a cowardly bastard, Mao!" he exclaimed as he ran to him.

"Nuh,-uh-uh… take one more step of C.C. will be bathed in blood and you can have half of her."

"C.C.," he cried as tears flow from his eyes. "Mao, you win." He whispered as he fell to his knees.

"Eh? I can't hear you…" Mao said in sing song.

"I lose! You win." He sobbed.

""I'm glad we came to an understanding." Said the irrational man. "Well, I guess I shall be heading off then."

A blue helicopter landed and Mao threw the unconscious witch in it. He boarded the helicopter and left

"C.C.! I'll comeback for you! I'll save you no matter what! C.C.!!!!!!!!" the black castaway prince shouted from the top of his lungs as the helicopter flew through the skies banishing his witch from him.

A/N: Please review…Because I want to know if you guys want me to continue this story… maybe, 10 reviews above will be enough for me to continue this all the way…^^to make it thrilling, I left it as a cliff hanger…^^


End file.
